The Mixup
by Troth
Summary: There's a rumor going around that Keith likes Dan. Gus doesn't believe it until he catches Keith hugging Dan intimately in the park. Not even Keith's words can convince him, but maybe action will


"I still don't understand it."

"Come on, it's simple, look all you have to do is-"

"I don't get it!" Dan threw the books across the table, causing paper the fly just about everywhere. He jumped out of the park table and pressed his hands against his head. "I'll never be able to pass the test or the stupid class!"

Keith managed to grab a couple of the flying papers, but he eventually gave up.

"You're wrong Dan, I know you can do it. You just need to work a bit harder, that's it." Keith reassured Dan, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dan shoved his arm away. Keith sighed and forcefully grabbed Dan. The younger boy gasped and tried to pull away. However, Keith's grip didn't loosen. "Look, I know things seem tough, and I know you think your stupid, but trust me Dan, you are not stupid. Not everyone gets the material right away, and you have to be patient." Keith gently stroked Dan's hair. Dan's cheeks began to heat up, and finally Dan gave in hugged Keith. Hot tears began to fall from his face. It was true, Dan thought he was an idiot and that he would never amount to anything. But Keith had always been there for him, supporting him even when Dan didn't believe in himself.

Keith smiled softly. He always tried to look out for Dan, since they've known each other since they were little kids. Even though this display of PDA may seem against it, Keith had no feelings for Dan. He was sweet, but sometimes he was too hotheaded for Keith. Of course he knew how to calm Dan down, but it seemed like too much work for him.

While that was going on, Gus was hiding behind a tree. Stalking Keith wasn't something Gus did regularly, but when he found out Keith was tutoring Dan, he had to see if anything would happen between them.

There had been a rumor going around about Dan and Keith liking each other. At first, it hadn't bothered Gus but hearing it over and over and seeing what they were doing now was all Gus needed to see. Gus clenched his fists and left.

* * *

Keith finally arrived at his house and collapsed on the couch. Tutoring Dan was hard work, and today was no exception. After a couple of minutes of staring at the ceiling, he unlocked his phone and sent a text to Gus, his best friend.

**Keith: **_Bored af! Come over and play some video games?_

He stared at his phone for a few seconds and then locked it again. Keith turned on his PS3 and started his game. His phone buzzed.

**Gus:** _You're done tutoring? Why didn't you invite Dan over?_

Keith with frowned at the text, not exactly understanding his question. He paused the game.

**Keith:**_I just finished tutoring him! I don't need to spend anymore time with him. Are u coming or wat?_

This time, it didn't take Gus nearly as long as it did last time.

**Gus:** _...fine, I'm coming. _

Keith grinned and thew his phone on his other couch.

Unlike Dan, Keith wouldn't mind spending the whole day with Gus. He was so calm and collected (most of the time) unlike the hotheaded Dan, who always seemed burst out. They've only known each other since Freshmen year, but they seemed to click the moment they met. Gus was just so...easy to talk to and he always gave Keith the best advise.

There was a knock on his door and Keith went to answer it.

"So why exactly have you begged for me?" Gus said sarcastically, waking in. Keith scoffed.

"I did not beg for you."

"Keep telling yourself that." Gus jumped on Keith's couch, as if it were his own house. It might as well been, since he always seemed to be over at Keith's house. "So, what're we playing?" Keith tossed him the game's box. "Call of Duty? This game sucks."

"You're only saying that because YOU suck at it." Gus rolled his eyes and grabbed the second remote controller. They played the game for about half an hour, only saying insults to each other.

Gus was enjoying himself, as usual, but then the image of Dan in Keith's arms popped up in his mind. He frowned and paused the game.

"Hey! Why did you pause the game?" demanded Keith. Gus stared at his remote for a few moments.

"There's a rumor going around that you like Dan. It's true isn't it?" Keith's face became a bright red, and he stood up.

"Whoa, whoa! Where did you hear that?" Gus glared at Keith.

"It's everywhere, Keith! But you didn't answer my question!" Gus stood up as well, making his way to the door. Keith grabbed Gus's arm.

"I don't like him, Gus!" Gus tried to escape Keith's grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go, Keith." Gus whispered, avoiding Keith's eye contact.

"Not until you believe me." Keith said. Gus became angry.

"Believe you? I saw it with my own eyes!" Gus shouted. This surprised Keith, giving Gus the chance to break free from his grip. "I saw you hugging him at the park today. What kind of friend strokes another's hair while hugging them?" Keith's face became red once again.

"That's how I calm him down!"

"What an intimate way to calm someone down!" Just as Gus was about to leave, Keith shoved Gus toward the couch. Gus fell over the couch's arm, and Keith climbed over on top of him, pinning his arms down. "Wh-What're you doing?" Gus whimpered. "Get off me!"

"Listen, Gus! You've got to - look at me!" Gus was refusing to make eye contact with Keith, and his face was slowly heating up.

"Please get off of me, Keith," he muttered, "what if your sister or father sees us like this?"

"My father's working late today, and my sister is sleeping over at a friend's house. So, please, Gus. You've got to believe me when I say I don't like Dan." Gus glanced at Keith's face; his cheeks were flushed.

"And what proof can you provide me?" Keith took a deep breath and sighed.

"Because I...you know what? I rather just show you." Keith leaned in and placed a kiss on Gus's lips. His eyes widened, and he stopped struggling. The kiss was only a few seconds long, but for Gus those seconds seem to last forever. Finally, Keith pulled away, and Gus felt as if his lips were burning.

This time it was Keith's turn to avoid eye contact. He hadn't planned on confessing his feelings to Gus anytime soon, and he didn't even know how Gus would take it.

"K-Keith." He forced himself to look at Gus. Gus touched his cheek. "You're family isn't going to be home today, right?" Keith's eyes widened as Gus sat up and kissed Keith back. Keith grinned.

"No, they're not."

For once I wrote an actual SpectraxGus story wow.

Anyway since the deadline for my contest has come, should I leave it up to you guys to vote?

Eh, I'll decide later. But check out the ones who entered:

**Switched Roles **by Echochain

**Regrets of a Phantom** by Werehogdog


End file.
